Simba
Simba is the main protagonist of the Lion King franchise. He is the king of the Pride Lands and Pooh's new friend from ''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King''. Pooh first met Simba after he met Timon and Pumbaa when they chased off the buzzards and Pooh and his friends help Simba save the pride lands from his Uncle Scar to claim his rightful throne. Simba is married to Nala and has a daughter called Kiara. Trivia *Simba started his own adventures in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book, becoming the leader of the Jungle Adventure Crew, which was still small at this point. *Simba made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Simba guest starred with Timon and Pumbaa again in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, Pooh, Pooh's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Pooh's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free, ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Spider Man TV Series'' , ''Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World'', ''Pooh's Adventures of the Penguins of Madagascar: Operation Antarctica'', Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. *Simba had his journey when he hung out with his long lost Uncle Aslan in Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. *Simba was with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa as he met his cousin Alex the Lion, his Aunt Florrie, and his Uncle Zuba and met back up with Scar's ghost. *Simba appeared in the climax of the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *Simba made his first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover film in ''Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Simba made a surprise appearance with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa in SpongeBob and the Hyenas Get Lost in Madagascar. *Simba made his first full guest appearance in a SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film in SpongeBob and Friends Meet The Great Mouse Detective. *Simba joined SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron. *Simba will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Simba met Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King. *Simba will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters. *Simba will continue his journey with Pooh and all of his pals and he will guest star with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Danny, Sawyer in Pooh's Adventures of Gremlins. *Simba will meet Piglet's cousin Babe in Pooh's Adventures of Babe. *Simba is often referred to as "King Lion" by Skipper of the Penguins of Madagascar. *Simba will continue his journey with Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas, Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH, ''Littlefoot Meets Anastasia'', and more. *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa will join Ash and his friends again in Ash Ketchum Meets Pocahontas and Ash's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night. *Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa will join Ash and his friends again in Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue and Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie. *Simba met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of the Lion King. *Simba met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King. *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa will join Pooh and his friends along with Ash and the gang and Littlefoot and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Simba will stand upright and wear a Space Ranger suit in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Series. *In Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King, Simba is revealed to have a brother named Jondugu (Johnny from BLaJ's Adventure Series). *Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa accompany Benny, Leo, Johnny and the El Arca Big Six in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark. *Simba and Nala accomapined his brother along with Leo, Benny, Rae and Alex in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Steamboat Willie. *Simba. Timon, and Pumbaa will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (along with its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Swiss Family Robinson'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Shrek'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rover Dangerfield'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Around The World In 80 Days'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young'', Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild, ''Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch: The Series'', Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Meets the Rookie of the Year, ''Pooh's Adventures of Secondhand Lions'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets at Walt Disney World'', , ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Camp Rock'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series'', Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, Pooh, Jake, and The Neverland Pirates, Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad, Pooh's Adventures of Gargoyles, Winnie the Pooh Meets Fat Albert, Winnie the Pooh Meets Megamind, Pooh's Adventures of Transformers: The Ride, ''Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Flushed Away'', [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], ''Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Labyrinth, Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7, Pooh's Adventures of Charlotte's Web, Pooh's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure, Winnie the Pooh Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Pooh's Adventures of Yogi Bear, Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, and ''Pooh's Adventures of Mad Scientist''. *Simba met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King. Here, Simba formed a close bond with Kyle the Otter, who promised Mufasa he would help Simba claim his rightful throne. Since then, Simba and Kyle have been like brothers, looking out for each other and forming leaderships among teams they associate with, including the FT Squad. *Simba will guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb, Pooh's Adventures in Star Fox 64 and The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:The Lion King characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Simba's Family Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Cats Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Characters who aren't looney tunes Category:Manly heroes Category:lions Category:kolitas Category:plains animals